


Motherly Advice

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after the finale of the 74th Games.  Mags has a few words of advice for Haymitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch left the medical center after checking on Katniss and Peeta. The boy was going to lose the leg, and they were going to operate on the girl’s ear. They said they wanted to talk to him in the morning about some “enhancements” for Katniss. He had forbidden them to do anything but repair their bodies. Considering how angry the doctors were he guessed they really couldn’t do enhancements without the Mentor or Victor’s consent.

Effie was waiting for him with a million questions. ‘Were they going to be okay? She was devastated about Peeta’s leg. Normally he would have been dripping with sarcasm about her having all her limbs but she was so sincere her just wanted to hold her until morning. She wouldn’t let him though. After a quick hug she said. “I have so much to do. Tomorrow is a big, big, day. We have to have a sponsor dinner, and you need to see a stylist. No arguments, from head to toe.

He smiled. “Sweetheart, how am I going to get there in time if you don’t wake me?

She glared at him because she really wanted nothing more than to spend the night. “I’ll call you.”

“I never answer the phone.” Haymitch said.

“I’ll drop by and…..escort you personally to your appointments.

“What time? He whispered.

“Nine.”

“Uh, uh. You have to do better than that. For the last few years we’ve always spent finale night together.

She looked to see if anyone was in earshot. “That’s been consolation.”

“This is celebration.” Haymitch said. “What time are you coming?

“I’ll be there before sunrise. I promise.”

He nodded. “I’ll call to discuss the sponsor details.

“I’ll get to work on them right away.” Effie went running off.

He took the elevator to 12 and opened the door. He was surprised to see Mags from 4 sitting in his living room.

“Congratulations.” She said.

“You said that after the announcement. Haymitch said. “You were the first one as a matter of fact.

She handed him a glass of what he thought was champagne. They clinked glasses and when he sipped it. He laughed. “Mags, you may be twice my age but I’m old enough to drink. This is…..I don’t know what the hell it is but it’s not alcohol.

“It’s called ginger ale. It’s what I gave Finnick to toast with the first time I congratulated him.

“Mags, he was fourteen. What’s going on?

She smiled. “I want you to be sober when you hear this. What you did was damn impressive. Two Victors, one year. No one has ever done that. Not even me.

“Mags, it was the perfect storm. It’ll never happen again..

“Like no other tribute ever used the force field as a weapon? You were always smart Haymitch. “Smarter than most of us. That’s why your drinking is such a shame.

“No lectures Mom. I’m not Finnick.

‘It’s too bad you weren’t born in 4. She said. “I would have kicked your ass before you drowned yourself in booze. You always needed a Mentor.

“I’m sure that’s true. It’s a little late for me.

“It’s not too late for them. She said seriously. ‘You have to watch them, especially the girl.

“She’s got her family.

“So did you the day you went home. Help her keep them. Make her understand what they can do to Victors. Snow is furious about the berries.

“Mags, they shouldn’t have taken back the new rule. If they had just let them be crowned when Cato went down she wouldn’t have done anything.

“They shouldn’t have been upset with you for figuring out the force field. They shouldn’t have taken your future and your past but they did. Does that boy really love her?

“Yes.”

“Heaven help him.”

“She doesn’t deserve him.” Haymitch said.

Mags laughed. “I’m sure that’s true. It doesn’t matter though. Watch these kids, keep them safe. Don’t let them become the morphlings or….

“A drunk like me?

“I meant bitter. We all come out broken but we don’t have to be bitter. I used my anger and made 4 a Career District. Beetee expanded his mind. Chaff is always happy, he left his bitterness with his arm in that arena. Finnick does his duty with a smile on his face. You don’t want them to be crazy like Annie or enraged like Johanna. 

“Katniss could make Johanna look like……Effie. He said.

“I’m sure you know Effie better than I do. Mags said mischievously. “What time is she coming?

“In the morning for my stylist appointments.

 

“Mags rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised she didn’t come up with you.

“She’s planning the sponsor banquet.” He said honestly.

‘Of course she is. I’m sure Chaff will be up to “celebrate” with you. Try to stay conscious. I left you some ginger ale at least flavor your liquor with it.

“Thanks Mags. “Thanks for…everything.”

“Just a little motherly advice. You can do with it what you want.

He knew he’d be drunk within the hour but for a few minutes he did wish he’d had a real mentor when he was sixteen. He’d have to be better than nothing for the kids.


End file.
